You'll never hide away
by TheCanadianWriter
Summary: -Prométeme que, aunque otros huyan corriendo, tú te quedarás. /Y Barry Allen supo que jamás podría huir de Caitlin Snow./-Siempre./OneShoot.


Harrison Wells: científico, marido, mentor, jefe, colaborador, paralítico, constructor del acelerador de partículas que cambiaría la percepción del universo, villano, maniaco, asesino, meta-humano…

Puede que tras casi año y medio, Barry Allen no se sorprendiera de ello. Pero algo dentro de él se rompió al descubrir la verdad.

Como mentor, Harrison Wells había apoyado su opinión en innumerables ocasiones. Resultó ser el punto de concentración que necesitaba cuando correr se convertía en la mayor sensación de libertad que podía experimentar.

Como héroe, Harrison Wells había significado un gran ejemplo a seguir, todo un virtuoso en su campo.

Cisco Ramón lo sabe, no se sorprende. Tampoco nadie sabe que él y Joe llevan semanas intentando averiguar la posible implicación de Wells en el asesinato de Nora Allen y, por consiguiente, la posibilidad de que el también posea la super-velocidad.

Para Caitlin Snow resulta devastador. La persona que probablemente más la ha valorado es un fraude.

Tiene mil razones para sentirse agradecida hacia Harrion Wells, pero la traición se antepone a cualquier razonamiento.

Y ahora que finalmente, tras varias semanas de dudas y preguntas sin contestar, Wells ha dado el paso en falso que Flash necesitaba para poder actuar, siente como si un peso sobre sus hombros se hubiese aligerado.

Encerrado entre aquellas paredes acolchadas, perturbándola con su mirada, sin su silla de ruedas y perfectamente estable, Harrison Wells parece sentirse poderoso. Sonríe, incluso.

—Caitlin—dice en cuanto ella sale de su escondite, ya que durante todo el proceso de encarcelamiento ha estado tras la espalda de Barry—. La única que confió en mí, ¿verdad?

Ella ni siquiera responde. El tono amenazador de su voz da claras referencias de que es mejor esperar para poder hablar.

—Seguro que sí—sonríe tiernamente, como el padre que observa a una hija—. Tu fuiste siempre la que confió en mí, a pesar de todas las mentiras que Cisco, el señor Allen y el detective West pudieron enredar—observa las esposas que le encadenan las manos, y se las quita cual ilusionista—. Caitlin, la brillante y talentosa Caitlin, se volvió una completa idiota por encapricharse de cierto superhéroe. ¿Ya te has olvidado de Ronnie?—preguntó con malicia.

Ella va a dirigirse hacia el cristal, pero Barry coge su mano, entrelazando sus dedos y reprime el impulso de atravesar el grueso cristal que los separa y propinarle algo más que un simple golpe.

—Está jugando contigo—oye a Barry susurrar en su oído—, no te dejes manejar tan fácilmente. Eres mucho más astuta que él.

—Puede que lo sea, señor Allen—susurra Wells pausadamente—. Pero debo recordarle que nos encontramos en el corazón de aquello que yo imaginé y construí—levanta las manos, intentando abarcar un inmenso espacio imaginario—, por lo que creo que siempre iré un paso por delante de todos vosotros. Puede que pasen días, semanas, meses o incluso años. Pero créame—miró directamente a los ojos de Barry—, saldré de aquí.

—Le deseo buena suerte, doctor—rió Cisco y pulsó el botón del panel que accionaba la compuerta blindada, aislando a cualquier meta-humano encarcelado.

El silencio invadió el pequeño espacio previo a la celda de aislamiento, mientras las manos de la doctora Snow y Barry Allen seguían fuertemente unidas.

—Creo que necesito un descanso—anunció el detective West. Le dio una palmada a Barry en la espalda y se retiró junto con Cisco.

Precisamente no era aquello lo que necesitaba, o quizás sí.

Quería estar sola y al mismo tiempo irse con Cisco y Barry a cenar o a cualquier sitio, pero definitivamente acompañada.

—Bueno… Creo que me voy a casa.

Aquello la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Barry…—murmuró la doctora.

Se giró hacia él y entonces se percató de que en ningún momento habían separado sus manos. Sonrió inconscientemente.

Barry la miraba completamente concentrado, esperando a que hablara.

—Prométeme que, aunque otros huyan corriendo, tu te quedarás.

Y Barry Allen supo que jamás podría huir de Caitlin Snow.

—Siempre.


End file.
